comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-991
Earth-991 is a reality where Mortal Kombat, Megaman, Soulcalibur, One Piece, Tekken, the Avengers, the X-Men, the Inhumans, the Fantastic Four, Street Fighter, Dead or Alive, and Naruto is combined. Chaosrealm Havik2.png|Havik, a cleric of Chaos, and a master of blood magic. His obsession of Chaos leads him to do whatever he wishes. Earthrealm Special Forces Johnnycage-render.png|John Carlton, or as he's known in his movies as Johnny Cage, is an action movie actor and martial artist who joined the tournament after people accused him of using special effects, something that is secretly because he is a descendant of a cult that bred warriors for the gods. 4086881-1281705540-Versu.png|Kurtis Stryker is a New York cop who was fighting against the minions of Shao Kahn's invasion on the George Washington Bridge. After hours of fighting, he was found by Raiden and Nightwolf and was recruited into the Special Forces for his resilience. PLhIMU.png|Kabal is a man who defected from the Black Dragon and joined the police as Kurtis Stryker's partner. While fighting through New York City, he was badly burnt and was kidnapped by Kano to be experimented on by Outworld magic and Kano's technology. Now considered inhuman, he flees in disgust and joins the Special Forces. mortal_kombat_9-3.jpg|Cyrax is a Lin Kuei assassin who was born in Africa. After attempting to flee due to the cyber initiative, he was forcefully transformed into a cyborg. But after his free will was restored, he joined the Special Forces. Mortal_kombat_x_ios_jax_render_by_wyruzzah-d8p0z63-1-.png|Jackson "Jax" Briggs is a special forces major who has been hunting the Black Dragon for years. When his hunt brought him into the Mortal Kombat tournaments, a fight with Ermac left his arms torn out. Now outfitted with robotic replacements, he fights to defend his home. mortal_kombat_x__ios____kenshi__render_3__by_wyruzzah-d8p0ude.png|Kenshi is a sword wielder who was up for any challenge he could find. One day, he was tricked by Shang Tsung into unleashing the Sento, his ancestral blade. When the blade was in Kenshi's hands, it blinded him while Shang Tsung stole the souls of his ancestors. Now he's out for revenge with his new psychic powers. mortal_kombat_x__ios____sonya_blade__render_3__by_wyruzzah-d8p5ysb.png|Lieutenant Sonya Blade is Jax's partner who holds a personal vendetta against Kano for betraying the Black Dragon and having killed a lot of her friends. She joined the Mortal Kombat tournament to hunt him down. Mishima Zaibatsu/Tekken Force 180px-Jin_Kazama_TTT2_CG_art.png|Jin Kazama, the son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama. He was raised by his mother until her tragic death, when he began training under his grandfather, until he was betrayed and his devil gene activated, causing him to randomly transform into a monster. He now fights to find a cure. tumblr_mo8ezmI6Ri1re9fe1o2_r1_1280.png|Lars Alexandersson, a man who defected from the G Corporation when it was found out to be working in affiliation with the Black Dragon. After a battle against Heihachi Mishima, he learnt that he is his illegitimate son. Nina-williams.png|Nina Williams, a woman whose father was a master assassin until his mysterious death. After she masters her martial arts training, she became a master assassin until she became hired to assassinate Heihachi Mishima. Asuka-Kazama.png|Asuka Kazama, a martial arts student who spends her free time breaking up fights. After finding her father's dojo in ruins and him being sent to the hospital, Asuka entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to find the culprit. 180px-Lili_De_Rocheford_TTT2_CG.png|Lili De Rochefort, the daughter of a billion dollar company, who became a martial artist after taking down a thug who tried to attack her, she fought in a series of street fighting tournaments until she lost to Asuka Kazama, becoming her rival. lingxiaoyu-projectxzone.jpg|Ling Xiaoyu, a carefree girl who's expertise in martial arts had her transferred to a school owned by Heihachi Mishima, where she attended with Jin Kazama, who she becomes friends with. Alisa_Bosconovitch_TTT2.png|Alisa Bosconovitch, a robot that was designed to protect Jin Kazama. But while in a deactivated state, she began travelling with Lars Alexandersson. Interpol Chun-Li_tatsunoko.png|Chun-Li is an interpol agent with a strong sense of justice, which she earned because her father was murdered by M. Bison. She seeks to aide innocent people that are held hostage by him, and get vengeance on him. Cammy_white_sfxt.jpg|Cammy is an MI-6 agent who was captured and brainwashed by M Bison into one of his deadliest assassins. After she was rescued, she was reinstated as an MI-6 agent, but had suffered amnesia due to her time as Bison's henchman. *Cammy *Sakura *Guile *Rose *C Viper DOATEC *Hayate *Tina Armstrong *Ryu Hayabusa *Leifang *Kasumi *Bass Armstrong *Ayane *Marie Rose *Rachel *Mila *Kokoro *Eliot *Hitomi *Helena Douglas *Momiji Mist *Lisa Hamilton *Christie *Rig Lin Kuei *Sub Zero *Smoke Shirai Ryu *Scorpion White Lotus Society *Raiden *Fujin *Nightwolf *Shujinko *Kung Lao *Liu Kang *Ryu *Ken Masters *Sagat Tekunin *Sektor *Tri-Borg Maverick Hunters *Megaman *Protoman *Zero Fantastic Four *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Thing *Human Torch Inhumans *Black Bolt *Medusa *Crystal *Karnak *Quake *Inferno Masters of Evil *Dr. Doom *Kang *Loki *Ultron Avengers *Shadowcat *Elektra *Hulk *Captain America *Black Panther *Black Widow *Namor *Moon Knight *Spider-Man *Power Man *Wolverine *Iron Fist *Power Woman *Dr. Strange *Daredevil *Storm *Rogue *Shang-Chi *White Tiger *X-23 Edenia *Sindel *Kitana *Jade *Rain *Tanya *Taven *Sophitia *Ivy *Siegfried *Taki *Kilik *Xianghua *Raphael Strawhat Pirates *Monkey D Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Sanji *Nico Robin Konohagakure *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Hinata Hyuga *Kurenai Yuhi *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Asuma Sarutobi *Rock Lee *Neji Hyuga *Tenten *Might Guy *Hashirama Senju *Tobirama Senju *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Minato Namikaze *Tsunade *Iruka Umino *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Jiraiya *Sai *Yamato *Kushina Uzumaki Sunagakure *Gaara *Temari Root *Danzo Shimura Kirigakure *Zabuza Momochi *Haku Otogakure *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi Akatsuki *Itachi Uchiha *Kisame Hoshigaki *Deidara *Sasori *Zetsu *Obito Uchiha *Hidan *Kakuzu *Nagato *Konan *Madara Uchiha *Kaguya Otsutsuki Taka *Suigetsu Hozuki *Karin *Jugo Netherrealm *Sareena *Ashrah *Quan Chi *Shinnok *Noob Saibot Orderrealm *Dairou *Darrius *Hotaru Outworld Outworlders *Li Mei *Reiko *Shao Kahn Zaterran *Reptile Shokan *Goro *Kintaro *Sheeva Tarkatan *Baraka Centaurian *Motaro Osh-Tekk *Kotal Kahn Others *Ermac *Onaga *Mileena *Skarlet *D'Vorah *Ferra & Torr *Nightmare *Tira *Astaroth Black Dagon *Kano *Tremor *Jarek *Kira *Kobra *Kazuya Mishima *Heihachi Mishima *Lee Chaolan *Jinpachi Mishima *Anna Williams Foreigners *Nitara *Shang Tsung *Erron Black Red Dragon *Daegon *Hsu Hao *Mavado *M Bison *Juri *Vega *Zangief *Seth Connected Realiteis Because of the Armageddon that befalls this reality, Raiden was able create four other realities *Purgatory-A Reality where Liu Kang destroyed Raiden and replaced him as a god. *Inferno-A Reality where Liu Kang is emperor of Netherrealm and Raiden is corrupted. *Paradise-An Idyllic Reality where the failures of the previous realities were corrected. Category:Realities